Gryndal
Gryndal is a Fhrey member of the Miralyith tribe. He is the First Minister to Fane Lothian and one of the few people young Mawyndulë respects. Physical Description Like most Miralyith he shaves his head. He keeps his fingernails long enough to curl (in order to avoid touching things directly). Gryndal has piercings in his ears, cheeks, and nose that are connected by tiny chains. He has a total of about half a dozen facial piercings. His eye makeup is dark and he prefers to dress only in gold. He likes to wear a long gold cape that he then uses The Art to billow and enhance its color. Biography He is a legend and held in awe by the majority of the Miralyith. He has great skill with the Art and wins the Grantheum Art Tournament every year. Erivan Gryndal interrupts Arion's training of Mawyndulë by banging the doors open with the Art, he has something against doors, and barks for them to follow him. He meets up with them outside the throne room where they proceed in to see Fane Lothian on the Forest Throne. After delivering the news that Nyphron and the Galantians had assaulted Petragar and fled Alon Rhist, he maneuvers the situation so Arion is sent across the Nidwalden and into Rhulyn. In this time, he fills in as tutor for the prince. He also expresses his view that the Miralyith are almost divine and above the rest of the Fhrey. In the meeting of the Aquila, Gryndal shows up in the purple and white counselor robes because only the fane is allowed to wear gold in the Airenthenon. He plans on the way he will demolish the building when he has power and revels in the embarrassment that Imaly brings over the Fane by bringing up the Instarya banishment. Then he breaks the news that Arion has been captured by the Rhunes. His manipulations pay off and Fane Lothian sends him and Mawyndulë to the frontier to enforce the fane's will. He even gets an exception to Ferrol's Law. He runs into Imaly again who threatens to tell the Fane that Gryndal also applied to challenge for the throne. She explains he should have known they would refuse in order to preserve the appearance of fairness. Gryndal gets one up on her by revealing his theory that should a Fhrey kill another but blow the Horn of Gylindora and win the challenge, the expulsion from society would no longer apply. Gryndal runs into Trilos after leaving Imaly. He respects Trilos's knowledge of the Art and his advice, but he doesn't know who or what he was. Trilos recounts the story of Fenelyus passing through The Door, though she didn't open it, and Gryndal disbelieves it. Trilos then confesses that he started the Belgric War by telling King Mideon about The First Tree and that the fruit would grant eternal life. He also says he taught Fenelyus the Art in the first place.He says he has been interfering with the world for ages, but some invisible hand always stops his boulder. In this case Gryndal is to be his boulder that will wipe out the Rhune. The Frontier As Gryndal and Mawyndulë arrive at Alon Rhist, he shows the prince the ruins of a Rhune settlement, or vermin as he calls them, and espouses his belief that the Miralyith are more than Fhrey and almost gods. He explains that imagination is the most important attribute for power in the Art. He manipulates the young prince with sighs that his father lacks imagination and is so young himself that Mawyndulë might not ever be Fane himself. After flattering Mawyndulë's abilities and intelligence, he reveals the theory about Ferrol's Law. They find five Rhune survivors and Gryndal tells the prince of their rapid reproduction rates, how they will eat each other before starving, and the need to limit their numbers. He further highlights the divide between the Miralyith and the lesser tribes by saying the Instarya and Asendwayr may even take Rhune females to their beds and disgusts the prince. Gryndal kills the Rhunes with a flick of his fingers. Gryndal arrives at Dahl Rhen after the full moon. He immobilized all the Rhunes and arranged them in rows awaiting the return of Nyphron. He chokes Nyphron with no effort, and immobilizes the rest of the group that had been out with him. He kills Stryker , calling the oberdaza an abomination. Gryndal offers the rest of the Galantians a deal - if they kill the residents of the city, they can return, but Nyphron must die. Mawyndulë asks to hear what Nyphron has to say and is amazed that the elf says he hates the prince and insists that the Miralyith are the betters of the rest of the Fhrey. Arion tries to step in to return Nyphron to the Fane, but Gryndal refuses her and says she is not a Miralyith anymore due to her lack of connection with the Art. She tries to remind him of Suri's ability to use the Art, but he cuts her off. Suri steps forward and tells Arion to remove the bandages which confonds Gryndal - she shouldn't be able to speak. Arion removes the bandages and stops him from attacking Suri. Battle with Arion Category:Elves Category:Artists Category:Characters Category:Legends of the First Empire Category:Miralyith